


Save Me From My Kids 带走这帮娃蛋吧

by muyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyou/pseuds/muyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我要疯了，”布鲁斯喃喃自语，“难道他们还没到上大学的年龄吗？”</p><p>“世界上总有寄宿学校，老爷，”阿尔弗雷德回应，递给他一片阿司匹林，“以及烈性酒。”</p><p> </p><p>——超能小孩系列！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save Me From My Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816300) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> 这篇在微博上更新，之后慢慢整理  
> @目攸__

CH1

“你们都在干什么？”布鲁斯一扭头，杰森和卡珊立马开始用手指着对方，浑身湿漉漉，呆在池子中间不肯出来。布鲁斯两个手指揉捏鼻梁，转向提姆。那小孩一直阴郁地坐在池边，懒洋洋地朝他兄妹们的小腿踢水。他的脸颊鼓起一个花栗鼠一样的包，布鲁斯只有在内心脑补了一下自己怒发冲冠的光景。

 

他跪下来，在提姆下巴正前方伸出手，“出来。”

 

提姆哼了一声。杰森和卡珊德拉继续朝对方推推搡搡，此时杰森占了上风把卡珊摁到了水里。

 

“提姆，张开嘴，”布鲁斯威严地开口，提姆则十分冥顽不灵紧闭着嘴巴，胳膊交叉在胸前。“吐出来，提姆。一。”

 

提姆朝他眨眨眼，他犹豫了，可仍然把头扭到一边。卡珊往杰森肩膀上揍了一拳，然后两个人都静了下来。

 

“二。”

 

男孩皱起鼻子，不情愿地张开嘴；一条金鱼落入布鲁斯的掌心。它微弱地挣扎，然后被布鲁斯小心放回水中。

 

杰森和卡珊德拉是怎么说服提姆往嘴里放一条金鱼的，布鲁斯并不知道。大概他也不怎么想知道。

 

提姆气鼓鼓地撅嘴，漏出他所有的小尖牙，然后低头看着他长蹼的脚趾不看布鲁斯。他大概是布鲁斯见过最不像海龙的小家伙了。不过话又说回来，詹尼特也不是什么典型的海龙。

 

（说真的，詹尼特，把你刚出生的小龙丢给看到的第一个喜欢并且有能力照顾超能小孩的陌生人？认真？布鲁斯还没准备好哩。）

 

“二位能告诉我为什么提姆嘴里含着一条金鱼吗？”

 

“我们在玩戏，”杰森回答，卡珊刚刚揍了他一拳于是他现在愤愤地揉搓手臂，“提姆扮演海怪，我们是海盗，要赶在船沉之前逃跑。”

 

“而我们献上一条金鱼作为祭品，”卡珊补充，弯下腰揉揉提姆湿乎乎的头发，将它们拨到脑后。提姆攥住她短裤的荷花边。

 

这三只，布鲁斯一边打量一边想，将会成为他字面意义上的死亡原因。

 

“去带你弟弟进去冲干净，还有别往他脑子里塞东西。他这个年龄很容易受影响，你知道。”

 

显然，海龙的年龄增长比其他生物都要慢些。提姆怎么看都是十三岁——稍稍矮小、稍稍瘦弱、稍稍有那么一点圆圆脸的十三岁——可他行事像六岁的孩子一样单纯，也一样的敏感。

 

倒不是说这就能拦着提姆时不时语出惊人，刺痛这房子里的所有人。

 

“小孩子，”布鲁斯叹息。

 

****

 

“你弟弟呢？”

 

卡珊德拉仰起脸，四周看了一圈，目光又回到布鲁斯身上。“哪一个？”

 

“你知道我在说谁，”布鲁斯把手搁在大腿上，“这次你又把达米安藏哪儿了？”

 

年轻的精灵抓抓耳朵尖，然后耸肩。

 

“卡珊德拉。”

 

“不是我干的，”她说，又扭过头玩她的平板。布鲁斯很确定阿尔弗雷德命令禁止她玩电脑，也没收了她的，因为他们用了三天才打理好她和迪克的大战之后的能量余波。

 

“这台是谁的？”

 

“提姆。他不能玩，因为平板不防水。”

 

布鲁斯在脑内往待研究开发项目上记下一笔。

 

“阿尔弗雷德说过不准你玩。”卡珊德拉耸耸肩，把平板交出去，“达米安在哪？”

 

“我什么都没干，所以我不知道，”卡珊重复，“为什么你老觉得是我？”

 

“因为但凡有你哪个兄弟失踪了一般都是你干的。”

 

精灵可擅长藏东西了。

 

“你该去问问迪克，”卡珊说，“晚餐吃什么？”

 

“卤汁宽面，”布鲁斯眨眨眼，她已经从窗口爬了上去，“为什么是迪克？”

 

她耸肩，“因为他是大哥，”随后手一松，落入下面的灌木从中。

 

****

 

提姆探出个头，眨眨眼，瞳孔骤然张大又缩成一条细缝。他一龇牙，然后重新潜入水中，懒懒地拍打飘在上面的玩具。

 

“你最后总得出来的，”布鲁斯说。他坐在合上的马桶盖上。

 

“我不知道，B。我很确定他能呆到水蒸发干净为止。”迪克说着从镜子里穿进来。

 

“我是怎么提醒你关于个人隐私的？”

 

迪克翻个白眼，飘了出去。几秒钟后，布鲁斯听到浴室门被敲了几下。

 

“进来，迪克。”门把手稍微拧开，迪克走进来，闪烁了几下才变成完全的实体。“还有别鼓励他，他已经在里面呆了两个小时，趁我不注意的时候一直在加水。”

 

浴缸里传出提姆吐泡泡的声音。

 

“他只是在玩，”迪克坐在浴缸边缘，随意地推开几从泡沫好让布鲁斯看到提姆，男孩正紧紧用自己的身体堵住泄水阀。“对不对，小帅哥？”

 

提姆朝他露出牙齿，往迪克脸上泼水。水花直直穿过迪克的身体，一发不差地落在布鲁斯的西装裤上。

 

“你给你的弟弟妹妹们带了多坏的一个头，”布鲁斯叹气，“把他从水里弄出来。”

 

“怎么，你自己不行吗？”迪克笑起来，一手捞过一条毛巾。他转头对着浴缸，微笑道：“你听到B说了，出来。”

 

提姆又吐出一串泡泡才站起来，他伸手接过迪克的毛巾，身上斑块状的鳞片闪烁银光。他的腮合起变成身侧的一条细线。

 

“好啦，一点都不难，嗯？”迪克又抓过一条毛巾扔到提姆头上擦干男孩的头发。“不晓得B干嘛板着个脸。”

 

提姆偷笑。

 

布鲁斯瞪着他们两个，宣布道：“你们两个太可怕了，把自己弄干之后记得放水。我去赶在杰森（又）溜出去之前把他找回来。”

 

***

 

“我要疯了，”布鲁斯喃喃自语，“难道他们还没到上大学的年龄吗？”

 

“世界上总有寄宿学校，老爷，”阿尔弗雷德回应，递给他一片阿司匹林，“以及烈性酒。”

 

杰森——半变形的杰森——躲在桌底朝他们咆哮，一边撕咬一块几乎是生的牛肉。提姆看上去则有些困惑，拿不准是加入哥哥的啃肉行列呢还是把食物抢过来呢还是让卡珊德拉继续给他编辫子。

 

“提姆不是刚刚剪过头发？”

 

“取消了，因为他突发掉鳞，老爷。”

 

“哦对，”因为显然龙类会换鳞，“卡珊德拉，别让提姆靠近杰森。”

 

精灵点点头，牵起提姆的手走出客厅。

 

迪克一半透明，试着哄诱杰森变回人形，而达米安只是坐在餐桌上继续他的午饭。事实上，他看起来兴致缺缺。

 

“迪克，带达米安到厨房吃饭。”

 

布鲁斯最年长的这只极度怀疑地看了他一眼。“你确定你能搞定，B？”

 

“快去。”

 

迪克抱起达米安和玉米片走向厨房。

 

“或许我得跟去看看，老爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，紧跟其后。上一次迪克喂食达米安的企图给天花板留下了抹不掉的焦痕。

 

布鲁斯一个蹲踞躲开杰森扔向他的叉子。不可思议，杰森现在的手掌比任何时候都更像爪子。

 

“牛排给我，杰森。”

 

杰森咆哮，布鲁斯则在想他当年脑子都进了什么才让这么多奇怪的小孩住进自己家。

 

“杰森你的行为无法接受。”

 

男孩变本加厉地大咬一口，血液和汁水顺着下巴留下来。那小混蛋扯开一个笑容。

 

厚脸皮。

 

“我们已经谈过几遍，杰森。它已经死了，你没有必要...这么凶残。从桌子底下出来，像个文明人一样进食——不，我不要再重复一遍。你已经十五岁了，杰森。我们本来就不该说这个。”

 

刺啦一声，杰森变成完全体地狱犬，爪子搁在早前偷来放牛肉的盘子上快乐地大嚼特嚼。

 

“我打赌你这么搞的唯一原因只是为了观察我的反应，外加怂恿你的兄弟们加进来。”

 

得承认，从提姆和达米安的面部表情来看，他几乎成功了。

 

“别再试图把你的兄弟们变成自己的私人武装，”布鲁斯真不该开始这段谈话，“或者储备粮。光迪克鼓励他们在野外浪荡已经够糟糕的了。”

 

杰森粗鄙地吭哧笑起来。

 

“不好笑，杰森。”布鲁斯不太确定要是他伸出手去杰森会不会咬他，“所有人都以为哥谭港出现了一只尼斯湖水怪，而且我们用了一个月都没把提姆身上的油污洗掉。”

 

 

****

 

“那么...”

 

“滚开，肯特。”布鲁斯捏着鼻梁中央。他是干嘛要往自己头上堆屎呢。“我没空，难道我没有一整个部门随时待命应付媒体吗。”

 

“我是你的朋友，布鲁斯。”克拉克伸出手拿起布鲁斯桌子上的相框，“而且我有段时间没看到你家的孩子们了。我想知道他们最近怎样。后来你有没有把油渍从——”

 

“弄掉了。而且我以为我们说好不提这事的？永远不提。”

 

“那很可爱，布鲁斯。等提姆长大了这便是你们一同回顾的快乐回忆。”

 

“或者让我伴着酒精提早一步迈入坟墓。”

 

“迪克会把你拉回来的，因为他就有这个本事。还有杰森，他会紧咬着你不放，或者，咬断你几根骨头。”

 

“我怎么会有你这样一个朋友的？说实话你到底怎么进来的？”

 

克拉克朝他眨眨眼。“因为我是你的朋友，你的安保系统也认得我。妈想知道这个暑假你会不会把男孩们寄放过来。康纳可以陪他们玩。”

 

“康纳对他们没什么好影响。”

 

“你这么说只是因为太过担心卡珊和提姆的早教。”

 

“我这么说是因为你的影响已经够糟了。”

 

布鲁斯疲于奔命应付孩子们吵着要见克拉克叔叔，还有要买各种超人周边。

 

“这就是友谊，布鲁斯。世界上大概有一万种卡通都在讲一样的故事。”

 

“我知道，迪克逼我看了全部。”克拉克咧嘴笑了。

 

“那这样你是小马迷吗？”

 

布鲁斯你真是个好屁股。（Paragon of good, Bruce's ass.）*

 

*没想到跪在了最后一句上。大意是大超吐槽布鲁斯不是个好榜样...


	2. Chapter 2

*****

 

布鲁斯被杰森戳醒。男孩脸上带着十岁能有的最严肃表情。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“提姆说他没有父母，可是他必须得有，不然他也不会在这里了，”杰森说道，布鲁斯稍微抬起头，看见提姆藏在门外。杰森喉咙后边发出一声恼怒地低吼。

 

“提姆的父母不回来了，以后也不会。”

 

“可是他说他从来就没有过！他一定有爸妈。”

 

布鲁斯长叹，坐起身，招招手唤来另一只幼崽，把两个男孩都抱到床上。提姆一直在用牙床咀嚼衬衫领子。

 

布鲁斯该从何开头呢？

 

“提姆，你有父母亲。只是他们把你放在这一段时间。”一旦布鲁斯找到杰克和詹妮特的踪影，他就要把这两只爸妈锁到提姆脚踝上，或者差不多的事情。

 

上帝啊，詹尼特——布鲁斯确实答应照顾提姆一段时间，可没说一段时间的意思是永远。倒不是说提姆不是个好孩子。

 

提姆松开衬衫领子，“可我没有父母，我只有你。”

 

布鲁斯眨眨眼。提姆也朝他眨眨眼，然后钻进毯子里。杰森效仿他一起钻进去。

 

“看到了吗，B？我就说吧，”杰森下巴挂在提姆肩膀上。“可他有爸妈的对吧？他们把他和一万吨事情抛在这。他闻起来就那个味。”

 

“我没味道。”

 

“你有！”

 

“没有！”

 

“就有！”

 

布鲁斯在他们干出其他事之前打断：“提姆——你真不记得你父母把你和我们留在一起了？”

 

提姆眨眨眼，“我的母亲和父上把我留在这里，说你此刻开始便是我的尊长。所以我没有父母，我有你。”

 

 

****

 

布鲁斯找到杰森完全是一个意外。

 

甚至收养杰森几个月之后他都没发现杰森是只地狱猎犬。

 

杰森太瘦、太小——不管从什么层面来讲都太小，即使是作为一条小狗。

 

布鲁斯发现他的时候正在贫民区的犯罪小巷，调查一起极有可能涉及超自然力量的犯罪现场。一般来说他会把工作交给手下，不过他想偶尔重温一下实地考察的技巧也是不赖。所谓熟能生巧。

 

有时布鲁斯会猜测要是那天他没找到杰森，现在会是如何。

 

而现在，距离那一天已经过了五年，而杰森长成了一条巨大的地狱犬。

 

“有人还觉得有一天我会习惯呢，”布鲁斯叹气，拖着杰森扔到淋浴头下面，拧开水。杰森呜呜哀嚎。“下次你决定把猎物拖回家还鼓动你兄弟们一起分享的时候，记得你有责任打扫战场。”

 

他们至少得用几个礼拜才能把水池里的内脏捞干净。去掉门厅烧焦肉类的气味估计还得花上更久。

 

“你非得挑拨提姆和达米安两个打架？”

 

杰森尾巴啪啪敲打地砖，耷拉着耳朵。布鲁斯开始清洗他毛皮沾上的动物内脏。

 

****

 

“我总觉得他们能好好相处的。你想，事实上他们都是同一种生物。”迪克看着达米安和提姆一人蹲在房间一头朝对方怒视。

 

“你开玩笑吧。”这是布鲁斯的回答。“迪克，你在开玩笑。”

 

“呃——他们都是龙类。”

 

“海龙和火龙，迪克。水与火。”

 

“嗯——严格说，杰森浑身都是火，卡珊是只精灵。他们也不怎么应该相处得这么好。”

 

卡珊鼻子轻哼一声，“刻板印象。这世界上根本就没有绿色的精灵。”

 

迪克挥挥手，“随便啦。我觉得他们相处得挺好的。兄弟间都打架的对吧？”

 

“谁家兄弟打架上獠牙。”杰森说。

 

“这个嘛，大部分人的兄弟也不是龙呀。”

 

达米安朝提姆咆哮，嘴唇上翻露出牙齿，一小股蒸汽从嘴边溢出。提姆的回复是伸出獠牙，瞳孔危险地眯成一条缝隙。

 

“你们就看着吧，”迪克信心满满，伸出手一边一个捞过杰森和卡珊，“他们总有一天会成为最好的兄弟。”

 

达米安一拳打到提姆鼻子上，而提姆牙齿一张咬住达米安的手掌。

 

*****

 

提姆很害羞。布鲁斯不太了解海龙，关于他们的资料并不多，而布鲁斯已经花了一个礼拜在书海中寻找原因。

 

显然，他们成长的速率和人类差不多。至少暂时如此。可心里层面上却完全不同。

 

“他开始说话了吗？”布鲁斯问阿尔弗雷德。

 

阿尔弗雷德盯着他，“当然了。他可相当地——健谈。”

 

布鲁斯眨眨眼，“他？”

 

自从提姆的父母把他留在大宅自己消失之后，布鲁斯还没听讲过一个字。

 

“是的，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德看上去相当高兴，“他是个富有魅力的年轻人，也有很多想说的话。”

 

布鲁斯也去问了迪克。男孩立刻爆笑出来，差点把自己折成两半，“当然提姆说话啦！他好可爱，B。有时他还会说那种婴儿式的牙牙语。”

 

杰森和卡珊也同意。

 

布鲁斯皱眉，“他从来不和我说话。”

 

“他害羞，”卡珊回答，“你吓人。”

 

“没错，B。”杰森补刀，“你就像一张，板着的大脸。而他是小小的婴儿脸。”

 

布鲁斯叹气。

 

“别担心，他喜欢你，”迪克说，“他只是，真的很害羞。”

 

提姆整整一个月都没在布鲁斯面前开口。

 

第一次提姆同他说话时，布鲁斯在一间落满阳光的房间里小憩，昏昏欲睡。男孩静悄悄钻进房间，爬到沙发上，小脑袋歇在布鲁斯大腿。布鲁斯伸手搭着提姆的头，几乎又要睡着。

 

“安安，B。”提姆对着布鲁斯的大腿喃喃道。

 

布鲁斯立刻惊醒。他抬起头注视着男孩，而男孩已经沉入了梦乡。

 

****

 

“不！提姆喜欢我多些！”迪克哀嚎，“伙计们，提姆当然最喜欢我啦。所有人都爱我！”

 

“闭嘴，迪克。”Jason哄诱提姆往他那边走，“来嘛，小提米。你最喜欢我的对吧？我给你带新鲜猎物。”

 

“提姆最喜欢我才对，我又不是蠢小子。”卡珊打断他们，朝提姆招招手，“过来提姆，我才是你的最爱，你最喜欢我，我给你编辫子。”

 

“伙计们！”迪克挥舞双手，“还有，提姆是个小子，而且他最喜欢我，因为我对他好。每时每刻都对他好！”

 

提姆朝他们三个眨眨眼。

 

“他最喜欢我！到这儿来，提姆！我是你最酷的哥哥。”

 

“过来，提姆，我最会抱抱。快来呀提米儿！”

 

“来呀提姆，我都陪你玩的对吧？你喜欢玩。”

 

男孩的目光在他们三个中间游移，一边烦躁不安地来回挪动一边发出疑惑的细声。那三只还在喋喋不休地吵个不停。

 

（他们怎么从来不去吵达米安？）

 

这时门开了——“阿尔弗雷德叫你们去吃午饭——在干嘛呢孩子们？”

 

提姆立刻冲过去躲在布鲁斯腿下，手指紧紧抓着他的腰带。“布鲁斯，我选布鲁斯。”

 

年长的那三只停下来惊讶地张大嘴巴。然后终于捡回来了一点脑子。

 

“嗯，”终于，杰森说，“我也选B。”

 

卡珊点点头，“没错，B是最好的。”

 

“我也最爱B。选得好，小提米。”

 

“什么？”布鲁斯看着他们，困惑不已，而孩子们已经拥着他向厨房出发，“发生什么事了？”


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯发现，海龙，是一种生命周期相当神秘的生物。

 

提米今年十三岁。他的人类形态看起来——最多最多不超过——十岁。龙形则刚比宝宝大一点点。即是说一只跟能坐下三十二人的长桌差不多大小的宝宝龙，可不管怎么说，他还是只小龙。

 

心智层面——嗯，显然，心理状态他和大多数生物都不一样。

 

就为这个布鲁斯想干掉詹尼特。

 

你不能这么轻松随意地把你的宝宝龙丢给隔壁家邻居。就是不行。

 

提姆能看书写字，而且——他很聪明。非常聪明。他是家里唯一一个能和布鲁斯在棋类游戏上打个平手的人。

 

可是同时他还在嚼衬衫领子，时不时打个盹，而且偶尔陷入婴儿般的牙牙语。

 

非常、非常令人不解。

 

而且就现在而言，提姆的龙形——

 

好吧。

 

“咕比，”杰森温柔地叹息道，挠挠提姆的下巴。此举赢来了一串小泡泡和几下快乐地扭动，“他太可爱了。”

 

布鲁斯叹气。“别像宠物那样对你弟弟。”

 

“可你看看他，B。再说了，提姆不介意的？对吧咕比？”

 

提姆的鳍鼓动两下。将来他大部分的鳍片会像剃刀一样锋利，足以像翅膀一样划开水面。剩下的鳍会等到腹部盖满坚硬的鳞片之后才变硬。那时他会长出一层新的鳞片，披上色彩。布鲁斯希望那一天早点来。越早越好。

 

（而且等到他长大的那天——从之前布鲁斯目睹詹尼特和杰克龙形履行他们的交配仪式那次来看——提姆会，嗯，他会长成一只庞然巨物。数层坚硬锋利的鳍、鳞片，坚实的骨架足以对抗深海水压，还有敏感精确的声纳让他探索整个海床。我们还没提到他三层的利齿呢。）

 

“他不知道你在说什么，”布鲁斯把手搁在提姆头顶。这个阶段提姆的感官并不敏锐，绝大多数依赖气味和触觉。

 

“他不会介意啦，”杰森随意地扬扬手，“还有，他就像宝宝一样说话，是不？提姆也还是个宝宝。对不对呀，咕比？”

 

提姆玩闹地咬住杰森整条手臂，鳍啪啪拍打水面。

 

“看吧？”杰森咕哝，“宝宝。”

 

布鲁斯叹气。

 

 

****

 

“说起来，海龙和海蛇到底有什么不同？”

 

提姆朝他嘶嘶咆哮。布鲁斯朝迪克扔了个恼怒的表情。

 

“这个问题完全正当，”迪克说，拍拍提姆的头顶。 

 

还真是。这两种非常相似。

 

“呃首先，海蛇并不会飞。”

 

“没错，可是提姆也不会飞。”

 

“那是因为他还是个宝宝，”布鲁斯指了指毫无自知啃着毛衣袖子的男孩。他们真的得想点办法改掉这个习惯。“基本上。”

 

“看起来差不多。”

 

“鬼精灵和幽灵看起来也很像，”提姆咕哝，“可是要是有人管你叫鬼精灵你要生气的。海蛇都很弱。”

 

迪克当即摆了个鬼脸。

 

“我知道是因为母上是这么说的，”提姆解释，“而且她总是对的。”

 

你的母上，布鲁斯想，一直坚信自己是比全宇宙更优越的物种。而且她很可能有种真的去证明。

 

（詹尼特出身于一个非常古老的海龙部族。他们的形象几乎在每一个时代的官方地图占有一席之地。）

 

 

****

 

布鲁斯直到他的父母死之前都没有意识到他和别人不同。如果他的父母还活着，他永远不会知道——

 

他并不是百分之百的正常人类。

 

因为他那天本该一起死去——而他也确实死了。只是没有死很久。

 

就他所知，世界上还有其他一样的人。一般都是事故或谋杀的受害者，不知所以地发现自己重返人世还是身体最巅峰的时期。大概有两百个这样的人记录在案。

 

他们杀不死，只有时间最终带走他们。

 

得承认这个特性在某些方面派得上用场，比如说成为哥谭超自然现象侦查武装的指挥官，以及一家身价数十亿的公司总裁。

 

还有五个超能力小孩的家长。

 

 

（五个。他到底是怎么活下来的？）

 

 

****

 

布鲁斯目视提姆和卡珊追逐康纳，飞奔着穿过肯特家的后花园。往常寡言缄默的两只现在干劲十足地追在飞翔的外星人后面，紧跟他的脚步穿过宽阔的野地。

 

杰森和氪星狗狗一起不知去了哪儿，达米安则和迪克组队一起探索场地。

 

“看吧，”克拉克说，“出来晒晒太阳对他们有好处。”

 

“你想过皮肤癌可能性吗。还有提姆会脱水死掉，要么就骨骼变形然后他妈妈就要从世界随便哪个角落跑回来撕裂我的骨头，”布鲁斯嘘他，“提姆，回来这。”

 

提姆皱起眉头，看了看布鲁斯，又看了看康纳才一路小跑着回到门廊。布鲁斯递给他一瓶水，然后用湿毛巾裹着冰块敷上他的皮肤。

 

“你会脱水的，提姆。”布鲁斯叹气。提姆又皱起眉毛。

 

“你从来不会让其他人休息，”提姆刮擦布鲁斯的膝盖，“而且卡珊每次来农场都会晒伤。”

 

“那不一样。”

 

“怎么不一样。”

 

克拉克走上前，轻轻把提姆往卡珊和康纳的方向推了一下——女孩已经已经把康纳抱摔到地上，两人开始势均力敌地摔跤。

 

“你为什么不去跟他们一起呢？我来跟你爸谈谈，提姆。”

 

他们两个一起看着提姆跑远，从后面抢断绊住康纳。这样外星人就飞不起来啦。

 

“你还真擅长自寻烦恼，”克拉克断言道，“让他去玩玩吧。”

 

“你当然可以这么说，”布鲁斯说，毛巾裹着冰块一起砸到克拉克脸上，“可是等他爸妈回来之后谁来解释他没有处于完全理想的状态呢？还有，你没资格说我，我听说你每次带康纳回大都会都要大吵一架。莱克斯卢瑟显然不怎么喜欢康纳晒出来的的乡下肤色。”


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

BY  @KaRack酯_Geronimo

阿酯画的小龙人Tim！可爱死啦！！！ 

 

(Note没有翻拿朋友的Fanart凑数...占个位置，以后补)


	5. Chapter 5

“提姆，你爸妈来了。”布鲁斯第十五次重复。提姆第十五次无视他。

 

詹尼特挑起一边眉毛。杰克叹气。

 

“他已经疯了，”杰克对詹尼特耳语，“我跟你说过的。”

 

“他不是疯了，”詹尼特回答，“提姆，你的父上和母上在召唤你。”

 

提姆抬起头，慢吞吞地拖着步子走来。他看看他们，又看看布鲁斯，最后把目光移回他的父母。

 

“你不和我们回去。”詹尼特说。提姆眨眨眼。

 

“不回。”

 

“那么好吧，”詹尼特拍拍提姆的头顶，“就这么定了。”

 

杰克有那么五秒钟高举双手，不过他顺从地跟着詹尼特飞快地抱抱提姆。“我会想你的，小子。你知道有麻烦的时候怎么联系我的吧？”

 

布鲁斯假装没看见杰克的眼光越过提姆头顶直直瞪着自己。提姆嘟噜：“嗯嗯。很高兴见到你。”

 

詹尼特朝她的儿子微笑，几乎让整个人都蒙上一层暖意——然后她后跟一扭，又一次，走出了她儿子生活。

 

“到底，”布鲁斯瞪着先前提姆父母所在的虚空，“发生了什么？你父母刚刚——我只能这么形容——从七年遗弃你的生活中去而复返。你难道没有什么其他要说的吗？”

 

你难道不想跟他们一起离开？

 

男孩疑惑地瞅了一眼布鲁斯。“不，没有啊。”

 

“他们会带你，”离开，“回家。”

 

“这里就是家，”提姆皱皱鼻子，“你想我走吗？”

 

“不，”布鲁斯用手撑住额头，“我只是。只是有点迷惑。”

 

“那很正常。我也有很多事情不懂。迪克说不懂是件好事。虽然我不知道他是不是说真的，不过我并不讨厌他说谎。迪克撒谎可厉害的。”提姆用他的小手握住布鲁斯的手指，“我们今晚可以烧烤吗？”

 

“可以。不。什么？提姆，你父母。”你选了我而放弃了他们。布鲁斯很艰难地理解现况。因为。天父在上。提姆在这里。还在这里。不走了。

 

他是布鲁斯的孩子。现在是，将来也不会改变。布鲁斯才没哭。真的没哭。

 

提姆拍拍布鲁斯的手臂，“我跟你说过，B。我没有父母，我有你。”

 

而这整整七年。真的？布鲁斯再也不用担心有一天詹尼特和杰克会带走提姆而且这一段日子提姆都是他的。真的？

 

七年里不间断担心某一天早上醒来提姆就不在的日子——

 

其实根本不是个问题？

 

他们两个面面相觑，然后提姆开始甩他们握住的双手，“如果不能吃烧烤的话可以煮几根玉米吗？”

 

布鲁斯举起提姆，把他紧紧搂在胸前，“随便你想吃什么都行，提姆。”

 

****

 

问题只有接踵而至的份。

 

布鲁斯看着杰森一路追着卡珊在院子里瞎跑，对着她的脚踝穷追不舍。

 

“这样看来，B，你都不用养条狗啦。”

 

“别说得你的兄妹们像宠物一样，”布鲁斯大声说出来，不过他感觉没有人真的在听。孩子们都不听话。“你看他是不是比以前大了？”

 

“既然你都这么说，”迪克斜了一眼，“嘿，你觉得他是不是到生长高峰了？”

 

布鲁斯脑海记下一笔，要真到这个时期就给杰森买几件新衣服；万一没到，也给他买几件。因为布料在鸡飞狗跳的十五岁身上都呆不长久。

卡珊爆发出一长串笑声——杰森挠她痒痒，尾巴欢快地摇摆一边舔她的脸。她在地上扭滚旁边的树就疯长，然后她挣开杰森咣地一下在地上砸出一个池塘。

 

布鲁斯不太记得了，不过他很确定上一次提姆和达米安争执的结果是提姆躲进众多市立循环水系的其中一支生闷气。而且一只气呼呼的提姆很容易变成一只阴郁郁的提姆。

 

杰森只犹豫了一秒跟着她冲进树丛。

 

“只要他不咬家具就好。”布鲁斯扶着鼻梁；杰森正朝树上的卡珊猛吠。

 

****

 

“你这样做怎么看都很奇怪，”杰森皱起鼻子，看着迪克试图给自己“增龄”。“你长大就很古怪。”

 

“我的脸才不奇怪，”迪克在他的成年模式和正常模式来回切换，“我觉得我挺酷的。”

 

“老气。”

 

“嘿，严格来说我确实很老。”

 

“你还是个小孩！”

 

“还是比你大，就这样。”迪克吐吐舌头。杰森皱眉。“而且我永远比你大。哈。”

 

 

****

 

“怎么了？”布鲁斯一走进客厅就发现提姆和达米安一模一样地瞅着电视机皱眉头。

 

“现在是达米安例行的电视时间。”提姆回答，达米安眉头皱得更深。“我们打算看点动画来着。”

 

“没问题呀？”

 

布鲁斯不明白问题在哪。

 

“迪克卡在里面生闷气，所以我们打不开电视。”提姆为表强调摁了几下遥控器，“即使现在确实是达米安的电视时间。我们去用厨房的电视？”

 

“说‘请’，”布鲁斯纠正道，目光转向电视。啊没错，他能看见迪克的手肘从屏幕里面捅出来。

 

“请问我们可以去厨房看电视吗？”提姆重复，不过已经拉着达米安的袖子往厨房走。

 

“去吧。迪克，你为什么在电视里？”

 

“因为根本没人在乎我。”迪克哭叽叽，“而且杰森说我很肥，你觉得我肥吗？我当然不肥了。我可是运动员出身。我才不肥呢。”

 

****

 

“你们在干嘛？”布鲁斯觉得他可以把这句话贴在额头上了（考虑到他对着孩子们重复的频率）。“为什么杰森在地狱犬模式？我以为阿尔弗雷德警告过你们不准这么干了。会烧坏地板。”

 

“我们在测试到底要吸溜几下才能舔到巧心棒棒糖的巧克力，”卡珊回答，“下一个是提姆，然后是达米安。”

 

卡珊举起一根樱桃橙味的棒棒糖；杰森则继续舔着达米安手里的那根。

 

“你也想试试吗？”卡珊问。

 

“呃——你们玩吧。就记得待会刷牙。”

 

杰森吭吭笑起来，牙齿不知何时已经瞄准了布鲁斯的脚踝。


	6. Chapter 6

“爸！”

布鲁斯听到迪克喊声的那一瞬已经从书房弹了出去，全速往楼下疾奔，然后在达米安的游戏房前面一个急刹停下。他只稍微有点呼吸急促。

“怎么？”

迪克指指提姆，小男孩皱着眉——鼻涕吸啦，眼睛水乎乎的——坐在地上。达米安一只小手贴在提姆脸颊上。

“怎么？”布鲁斯重复。

“提姆在长牙，”迪克嘶声说，焦虑地从地上飘起。“爸，他在长牙，那好痛。现在不是太早了吗？”

确实。确实非常早。提姆还不该开始长他的第二层牙齿。上帝，他才刚刚脱离了牙牙语阶段呢。偶尔布鲁斯觉得提姆要后悔选了自己而不是他真的海龙父母，这就是原因。

布鲁斯单膝跪在提姆面前，温柔地托起男孩的脑袋。“给我看看，提姆？”

达米安小心移开贴着米姆脸颊的手掌，小脸气呼呼地皱在一起。布鲁斯十分确定他不怎么乐意充当提姆的暖水袋，可他也知道达米安经常只是看起来气鼓鼓的，实际上情绪并不是。

提姆呜咽一声，张开嘴巴露出一团血糊糊的混乱。布鲁斯突然为男孩感到同情。他稍微抬高了一点提姆的头好看清楚些，显然——

布鲁斯看到第二层小尖牙开始在提姆人类牙齿后面冒头。

“走吧，我们去把你的嘴巴洗洗干净，提姆。”布鲁斯说，握住男孩的手领着他走向厨房。阿尔弗雷会知道怎么做的。他知道一切。达米安在他们身后踉跄跟上，再次伸出手按住提姆的脸颊。

“你不必的，达米。”提姆喃喃道，瑟缩了一下。达米安眉头皱得更甚。

“我知道。”

 

  

 

Fan Art By 烤焦鱼

真是超超超超可爱！

 

****

“B！”杰森和卡珊一路滑行穿过走廊，像风车一样滴溜溜转却奇迹地没有脸朝地板摔。布鲁斯一边一个用手稳住他们的肩膀，“B！”

“嗯？”（他真的想知道吗？）

“达米安变形了。”卡珊眼睛瞪得大大的，“他又小，又可爱，我们觉得他饿了。可以给他猎点东西吃吗？”

“达米安变形，”布鲁斯震惊地重复。达米安从来没有变形过。“就是——带翅膀，爪子，獠牙和尾巴的那种？”

“没错！酷毙了！”杰森上蹦下跳，渴望地不断往窗外看，“我们可以给他猎一头鹿什么的吗？好吗，好吗，好吗？”

“你只是在拿你弟弟作为出去杀小动物的借口。”

就比如上次杰森试图说服布鲁斯让他去抓一只熊回来就因为迪克心情有那么一丁丁忧郁，而且“谁不想要一副熊皮毯子！”

不准。

“可以吗？”杰森看上去激动得五秒之内就要完成从变形到从窗口一跃而下。

“不行，”布鲁斯把这两个调转了个往走廊里塞，“除了猎杀野生动物之外你们就没有更有创意的形式发泄能力了吗？比如电子游戏？”

所以你知道为什么布鲁斯从楼梯到天花板都有游戏储备了。

****

提姆发出一声嚎哭，布鲁斯叹气。

他不过转过身一秒而已。

“又来？”

提姆的尾巴噼啪拍水，然而仍然呆在先前滑倒的地方：从浴盆到布鲁斯所在地的冠军之路。他低低呜咽一声，泪汪汪地眼睛向上看着布鲁斯。他到底怎么能摔的，布鲁斯并不知道。至于为何摔得如此安静迅捷则是永远的未解之谜了。

这也是为何布鲁斯总是不想让提姆洗澡的时候变形。

“我告诉过你放水之前从水里出来，”布鲁斯叹息道，“难道就没说没人看着的时候别跑到干燥的地板上吗？”

提姆哀哀低鸣，他的鳍可怕地纠在一块。幼崽试着挣动，布鲁斯只能看着他小小地往前拱而眼泪已经在眼眶水汪汪的，身后瓷砖上的水迹带上了一点粉红。

“别动，我去拿婴儿护发素。”

提姆放声大哭，他想扑腾地跟上布鲁斯，唯一成功的却只有把自己缠得更紧，扑通一下背部着地。提姆小小地挥动鳍，扭着身体想让自己翻过来。

“迪克，看好他，别让他伤到自己。”

几秒后幽灵男孩带着一台相机冲了进来，马不停蹄开始拍摄，间歇穿插着提姆对布鲁斯的哭喊和冲着迪克的嘶叫。布鲁斯都能听到迪克温柔的含糊话。

“啊，看看你，小帅哥。又摔倒了吗，提米儿？没事的。啊，看看你的小宝宝肚皮。啊，宝宝。小咕比是不是又缠在他的小小鳍里面了呀？别哭，提米儿，有一天你会长成大大大海龙，再没有什么能缠得住你。就是这样的吧，提米？对不对？”

幼崽的脸皱起一点，然后深深吸了口气。

提姆爆出一声咆哮，吓得迪克一声叫喊差点摔了相机。现在提姆宝宝看起来挺开心。

布鲁斯在掌心打起泡泡，然后跪在提姆身边一点点解开他缠住的鳍。  
迪克沉默了几秒，眼睛张大  
。他抽口气，低声私语道：“那可是提姆第一声咆哮。”

然后他立刻转成兴奋地喋喋不休模式——

“难道不可爱吗？咕比人生中的第一吼！啊宝宝！你做到了，提姆！耶！”

****

布鲁斯一头雾水中；他的孩子们不间断地向他献上猎物。不过他很确定是杰森开的头。

杰森最早开始往布鲁斯脚下扔死兔子，尾巴摇得像雨刮一样。

然后提姆和达米安对望一眼，布鲁斯那时便预感，末日将近。

提姆——布鲁斯不知道他怎么做到的——给他带了一只水母。布鲁斯真心不知道他如何做到的。

 

达米安给布鲁斯捎了一只狐狸。

杰森叼来了一头鹿。

提姆给布鲁斯带了一条鲨鱼。认真吗，他只是个宝宝，到底向谁学的捕猎？

达米安则带来一匹狼。

然后杰森福至心灵，他给布鲁斯猎了一头熊。熊，还有一群鹿，活着的。迪克狂笑不止而卡珊喃喃道——显摆。

达米安和提姆相视，继而一笑。

（哦天啦，两条龙要组队给布鲁斯狩猎。）

“我不知道我的人生为何会走到如此境地。”布鲁斯瞪着泳池，池子现在已经变成血红色， 上面漂浮着一层内脏。提姆在血和脏器的泳池里欢快地打着圈圈，而达米安则在一旁梳理鳞片，抖落上面的血迹。

这多少让布鲁斯回想起提姆的第一次狩猎——混乱不堪，血流遍地，而提姆在啃得七七八八的尸骸中呼呼大睡。有点病态的可爱。布鲁斯很确定那张照片被他放在办公室的电子相框里。难怪最近他收到了一些意味深长的凝视。

既然他现在认真想了——他同样很确定那张照片也在他们的圣诞卡片里。

“这下你明白为什么不准鼓励你弟弟们表现了吧。我们到底要怎么清理这一摊？”布鲁斯叹息，“比你上次鼓动提米说超市里的螃蟹和龙虾都遭受奴役还要糟糕。而上次差点警方都出动了，杰森。警察。你差点让你十三岁的弟弟因为煽动甲壳纲动物革命而逮捕。”

“我在教导他们族群法则，B。”

“我们并不是一种。”

“你一直这么说，”杰森回答，“可我不觉得你是真心的。”

***

“那么，我死了，”幽灵对着布鲁斯说道，“可又没死，你懂我的意思？”

布鲁斯回瞪，“你为什么在这里？”

“我不知道。这才是问题所在。”布鲁斯依稀辨认出幽灵是上周死去的杂技演员之一。“我想大概我的出身有些魔法起源，”男孩做了个施法的造型，“吉普赛血统外加爵士乐什么的，虽然我也不确定我们这一支是不是真正的纯血罗姆人。”

“你是一只在我家里飞的幽灵。你不应该去缠着杀害你父母的凶手吗？”

“嗯，你是超自然警官的头，对吧？那么如果我粘着你，说不定还更快找到呢？”

有道理。

“不过还没解释为什么你在这里，而且，”布鲁斯瞄了一眼钟，“还是凌晨两点半，你死后的一个礼拜？”

“我觉得或许灵体状态的时间流逝也是不一样的。我不知道，先生。不应该你才是专家吗？我得和你老实说，这让我有点怀疑你的能力到底能不能捉到杀我的凶手。当然只有一点点怀疑。”

“那或许你该离开？”因为布鲁斯的家并不是为幽灵准备的。更不是为了一个孩子的幽灵。

（布鲁斯自己脑子里已经够多了。）

“但你会抓住他们的。”男孩宣布道，突然绽开一个快活的笑容。布鲁斯真的，一点也不了解小孩子们。

“哦？”

“嗯哼。因为这就是你。”迪克飘在空中，渐渐从视野里消失。“帮助像我一样的孩子——这就是你给自己的职责。”


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

 

“你也时不时着个火。”

 

 

 

“我觉得你严重低估了达米安离家出走的决心，当然，我们也是，”杰森说，卡珊吊挂在阳台上。“你知道，我一开始以为提姆才可怕呢。我错了，大错特错。”

 

卡珊打个鼻息，“提姆还是很可怕，达米安只是小型一些的可怕。”

 

“并且时不时着火，”杰森说。

 

“你也时不时着个火。”

 

“倒是真的，可是我已经能控制了。”杰森皱皱鼻子，“我已经长大了。我们不提我重复练习的那段时间，好吗。就是不提——我也不提你的。嗯。”

 

卡珊翻上来看着他。“我对那一年很自豪。”

 

“我知道，但我从来都不想看你某些身体部位，”杰森说，“没有人想看好吗。”

 

“你害羞？”

 

“不，我的意思是我从来不想知道你内脏是什么样子，”杰森看起来有一点苍白，“我也不需要你把它们放在手里让我握着。”

 

卡珊又喷了喷鼻子，往后一仰挂回原先的位置，“没用。提姆就不介意。”

 

“提姆常年在血里面洗澡玩。长大只让他从一只可爱的小咕比长成寂静无声的杀手怪物，”杰森哀鸣，“你知道把干掉结块的血块从他身上刷掉有多恶心吗？”

 

“那叫狩猎，”提姆说，从隔壁探出脑袋看着他们两个，“还有，达米安不在这里。”

 

卡珊抬起头，她刚刚一直挂在阳台上检视场地。杰森挑起一边眉毛，提姆翻了个白眼。

 

“他之前两个小时都在地下室呆着，”提姆说，“布鲁斯一直在往他身上喷消防泡沫。他们在一起练习控制能力，而迪克看你们两个白痴一样瞎找看得有点无聊了，所以他让我从池子里出来转达一声。”

 

提姆甩甩湿漉漉的头发，重重地跑回室内。

 

“你就不能跟我们说一声吗迪克？”杰森朝空气吼道。

 

窗户嘎吱作响，大门砰地一声关上，但杰森发誓他听到迪克可憎的笑声。

 

****

 

“你都多大了还这么干。你已经——你比我大多少来着？”

 

“我已经死了，”迪克指出，“而且幽灵报复心很强。”

 

“你已经大得没理由跟我开这种玩笑。”提姆说。

 

“瞧这话是宝宝说的，”杰森笑道，伸出手挠挠提姆下巴。小龙的眼睛失神了那么一秒，然后立马反应过来一口咬过去。“宝宝生气啦？”

 

提姆嘘他，转头滑进水池里，鳞片舒张。

 

“你惹火了宝宝，”迪克栖在一张沙滩椅上，“啧，啧，杰森。”

 

杰森打个鼻息，看着提姆蜷在水池最深的一角一个人生闷气，“又不难。”

 

水池中间传来一声闷闷地咆哮。杰森小心翼翼地趴在池边——

 

“如果我道歉的话你会出来吗？”

 

水面荡起涟漪。

 

“如果迪克保证维持他的年龄——真实年龄而不是死亡年龄——你会出来吗？”

 

“别替我下保证书，”迪克说，即使提姆谨慎地从水面冒出个脑袋。“好吧，我保证表现适当的年龄，呃，一个礼拜。”

 

提姆不为所动。

 

“你要告发我对吧，”迪克泄气地说。

 

提姆朝他们泼水，杰森看着水花直直地穿过迪克。提姆回到水池深处，留下闷闷不乐的迪克在原地。

 

****

 

迪克死的时候十岁，他记得坠落，以及瞬间滑过脑海的思绪——爸爸妈妈会接住我——然后，空无一物。

 

然后便是他一个人在那儿，看着人们带走他的爸爸、妈妈，还有自己。他在那儿听到别人说起事故发生的起因和经过。他在那儿看到警察徒劳无功地离开。

 

迪克思考祖科落网是否能让自己安息。他害怕又——他不知道为什么留下的是他，为什么不是爸爸，爸爸那么强壮那么聪明又那么勇敢。迪克害怕又孤独，而且他才十岁他只想和兹特卡呆在一起。可是动物们都躲着他。

 

人也是一样——

 

他试着四处推拉物品，拼字，同别人说话，可是结果都糟糕透顶。

 

只有韦恩庄园例外。

 

在韦恩庄园这一切都不出奇，因为布鲁斯是——他也是某种超自然产物。而阿福和他差不多也是某种魂灵。他解释给他听了许多，让他安心。他能碰得到阿福。

 

然后阿福教导他——比如如何变成实体。时而碰触布鲁斯，感受几秒生命的温暖对他来说已经足够。迪克想要是没有阿福他早就疯掉了。

 

可他仍然孤独。因为布鲁斯有工作，没工作的时候就查案——就像夏洛克.福尔摩斯，只是更酷——而阿福需要打理大宅。迪克会帮忙，可是他还不怎么擅长移动实物。

 

然后布鲁斯带杰森回了家。杰森甚至不怎么介意迪克是个幽灵——因为杰森是只地狱猎犬，呃，地狱狗狗。他有时会烧起一身地狱之火。他猎食，往门廊上搁死兔子还（偶尔）嘲笑迪克的笑话。而且不知怎么的他特别擅长玩捉迷藏。

 

杰森之后是提姆。提姆那时还是个宝宝，表皮在鳞片和皮肤之间疏忽切换。他在水里潜浮游动，让布鲁斯下定决心建了一个室内泳池。

 

提姆之后是卡珊。她耸耸肩，世界便成了她的攀登架。她总是歪着脑袋观察他们，微微一笑，随后迅猛出击。

 

然后是喷火的达米安，发出宝宝龙特有的吼叫。他拿爪子拍击提姆的脸，朝杰森咻咻吐火花，怒视卡珊，可和迪克在一起的时候安安静静的。

 

于是他便没那么孤独。

 

****

 

提姆不太记得他怎么来到韦恩庄园的。那时他还很小，在龙与人形之间不断变化。对于龙来说世界要简单很多，他感觉更单纯——年幼。言语消失，化为感受、情绪与本能。

 

此类词句，诸如停下，忍受，例外，时间，应该，可能，请求，谢谢，礼貌，得体——它们没有意义。

 

此类细节，诸如刺绣，丝绸，掐丝；诸如功课，书本，成因，时间——它们被模糊地划为好或是不好，舒适或是不舒适，能或是不能，

 

龙的世界是简单的。

 

他想要什么他就去得到，得不到的他便不再想要。他饥饿便狩猎，他口渴便饮水，他犯困便睡觉。

 

他表现怒火，隐藏忧伤。他觉得哪里不对他就寻找正确的方式。他觉得不舒服就去往别处。他恐惧便进攻。他想玩的时候便玩耍，他想想隐藏的时候便藏起自己。

 

布鲁斯是爸爸。杰克和詹尼特是父上和母上。他的父上和母上把他留给布鲁斯，而布鲁斯爱他。迪克，杰森，达米安是他的兄弟。卡珊是他的姐姐。阿福是守护者。

 

提姆还很小，可他是猎手。

 

他记得小时候——不太确定有没有变成人形，那时——他记得布鲁斯如此高大。当然他现在也一样高大。可那是提姆的世界比现在小得多，他能接收到的信息也少多了。

 

他记得只有杰森和迪克的时候。杰森仍然偶尔着个火，迪克也还没完全掌握变成固体的技巧。

 

提姆也记得——记得布鲁斯的气味总是让他迷惑。提姆的嗅觉还不好，至少不比杰森，所以他记味道总是要带尝的。于是轮到布鲁斯不解了。

 

提姆记得——他记得图书室。记得他在那里以人形昏昏欲睡。那里很暖和，恰到好处的暖，比凉爽稍微黄金一些的温度。布鲁斯给他读海龙和海蛇的故事，提姆记得它们很有趣，因为只有一小部分是真的。

 

他记得他从来没感到孤独。从没有。甚至当他蜷在水池深处的的时候。因为总有什么人在那儿。每一次。而他知道——不需要想起也知道——绝对比和父上母上一起生活要好。

 

所以他选择布鲁斯。

 

选择他们。

 

从不复杂。


End file.
